Robin Vol 4 80
Robin: "You're crying." Spoiler: "Sorry. The mask doesn't hide everything. I'm still me. But I don't know who you are." Robin: "Steph!" Spoiler: "Don't call me that! Don't. Say. My. Name." Tim gets a new roomie, a weapon of destruction from Robin's past comes back to haunt him, and our hero gets a surprise visit from his dad! How's he gonna explain that butler in his closet? And if that's not enough, Star, the skater gal from issue #75 returns, with danger in tow. Good thing Spoiler's around to lend a hand! Yeah, right. Summary of Stephness: Tim runs into Star again, only to discover she has a boyfriend that is involved with a gang. He decides to follow Star by night in order to protect her and to apprehend the gang. He runs into Spoiler, who has been missing him and wants to hang out. Stephanie gets suspicious when Tim acts squirrely and insists on going along with the mission. When she sees that he's tracking a girl, she starts to get irritated, but before Tim can explain himself, a gunfight breaks out among the gang. Tim and Steph swing into action. Robin tackles Star out of the way, and it's up to Stephanie to stop the arms dealers from escaping. Dodging the gunshots with a quick flip, she throws a bunch of spiked jacks in the way of the escaping truck, causing the tires to rupture and the arms dealers to go crashing into a store nearby. Steph runs over and both she and Tim realize Star has been shot. On Tim's command, Steph gets out the antiseptic gauze and keeps pressure on the wound while Tim wraps it. When an ambulance comes, Steph has to drag the distraught Tim away from the scene. Spoiler wants to know who Star is, believing Tim to be cheating on her. Robin evades the question, and Steph asks if he knows Star when he's Robin or his real self. Tim realizes Stephanie is crying, and tries to comfort her, but Stephanie is upset that she doesn't know who her boyfriend really is, above all else. Tim says, "Steph..." and Steph snaps saying, "Don't call me that! Don't. Say. My. Name." and grapples away. Robin returns to Brentwood, only to find his new roommate Wesley is a grade A jerk who refuses to tolerate his late nights. The next afternoon, Stephanie is gardening when Dean approaches her. He tells her he heard she had a baby, and she snaps at him not to worry because she put it up for adoption. "So, it was mine," Dean says, and then he says that he sees no reason that they can't get back together. Steph yells that she can think of a couple, and kicks him in the baby-maker and then punches him. Her Mom catches her, and warns her that Dean's getting up again. Steph punches him again to keep him down and storms in the house. Her mom asks her what Dean did to upset her, and Steph says it's not him she's mad at. In reality she's more angry at herself. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Category:Appearances Category:Covers Category:Spoiler